Sowinski and Shuman U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,122 discovered quite unexpectedly that the reversal imaging properties of photographic elements employing a tabular iodohalide grain emulsion could be improved by blending with the tabular grains relatively finer and slower grains of higher overall solubility silver salt content. Higher speed and contrast were the primary advantages observed by blending, although higher maximum density and lower toe region density were also observed. Not only was the effect surprising, but it was even more surprising that qualitatively different effects were observed when the relatively fine grain emulsion was moved from the emulsion layer to an adjacent layer or the tabular grain emulsion was replaced by a nontabular grain emulsion. Further the advantages were not reproducible when silver iodide grains were substituted for the relatively fine grains of higher overall solubility. Sowinski and Shuman offered no theory to explain the improved results reported.